


Steal back mine

by suallenparker



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealousy, Philinda - Freeform, philinda hot stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suallenparker/pseuds/suallenparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May has to call on her ex husband for help and new opportunities open up to her. - Or the one in which Melinda gets roses and Phil doesn’t handle it very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Maybe she could fall out of love. Probably not, but it was worth a try, wasn’t it?

She couldn’t make him fall in love with her. Feelings didn’t work like that. He trusted her and she was grateful for that. He called her his friend and she was grateful for that too. But she wanted more. She needed him more. She needed him so much it scared her. What other choice did she have?

She couldn’t imagine not loving Phil Coulson but it would be oh so lovely not to be in love with him.

She could love him like a friend. Like family. Just not like she loved him now.

Today she called her ex husband Thomas Wen. Her first attempt at not loving Phil as much had been to marry this man. A good man. Smart and fair and stern and unromantic. A pragmatist. She had really thought she could love him. She had tried to love him, really, she had. But he wasn’t Phil.

They met at a little restaurant two blocks away from Thomas’ office to discuss what he could do to help them. As an active C.I.A agent on a high level, he had some influence they could use to help S.H.I.E.L.D to start over again. At least they hoped he could do that.

Thomas was already seated at a table in the back corner of the restaurant when Melinda and Phil arrived. As soon as he saw them, he stood up.

“Melinda.” Thomas smiled at her. “It’s so good to see you.” He turned to Phil and nodded. “Agent Coulson.”

Phil nodded too. “Agent Wen.” Phil pulled back a chair for Melinda while Thomas just stared at her, smiling. This was awkward.

Phil raised a brow. “You brought us flowers? How sweet of you.”

Until now Melinda hadn’t even noticed the spray of red roses on the table in front of Thomas.

Thomas blushed and picked up the flowers, just to offer them to her. “For you,” he said, “I missed you.”

He was such a good man. He deserved better than to be used by her. He deserved better than being makeshift. But he was here and Phil loved his cellist. So she took the roses and smiled. “Thank you, Thomas.”

Phil cleared his throat. “Maybe we should start?”

They hashed out a few things over dinner. Pasta and a glass of wine for each, accompanied by bottles of water.

Thomas promised them intel on all the prisoners that escaped, if the C.I.A had any and they promised to hand over Ivan Koslow, a russian terrorist, to the C.I.A once they could catch him. It was a good deal.

Thomas smiled. Melinda smiled. Phil didn’t smile once. He was professional. Even when Thomas mentioned that one time he had met Captain America, Phil had directed the conversation back to the tasks at hand. Usually he never let an opportunity to fangirl about Captain America slip.

She shot him a questioning glance, but he ignored her. Later then.

“Would you like some dessert?” Thomas asked.

Phil shook his head and waved at the waiter. “I have some more phone calls to make, sorry.”

Thomas smiled. “Don’t let us keep you.” He looked at her and his smile brightened. “The strawberry cheesecake here is delicious, Mel.”

She hated strawberries. “I better leave too,” she said.

“How about tomorrow then?” Thomas always had ben persistent with her. He had asked her for her hand five times before she had said yes. Loving him would be easier for her. He didn’t really need her, he never had. He never tried to get to know more about her than she was willing to share either. Being with him would be comfortable. A nice settlement.

Thomas was still smiling. “I could cook for us at my place. What do you say, Mel?”

“I’ll be there at eight.”

“You know where I live?” he asked.

She snorted. Of course she did.

The waiter came.

“Check, please.” Phil sounded tense.

“This is on me.” said Thomas.

Phil sighed and stood up. “Thank you.”

“Thank the firm,” Thomas said and grinned. He reached over and covered her hand with his. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Unless we have to save the world,” Phil interjected.

Thomas raised a brow. “Work’s always a priority for you, isn’t it, Coulson?”

“Protecting what I love is,” he said sternly.

What the hell was going on?

  
  


o0o

  
  


The roses didn’t look good. The long time without water at the restaurant hadn’t been good for them. But she didn’t like roses anyway. Phil sat next to her, the stray of roses in his lap, as she drove them back to their secret station. Fortunately there was no traffic, but still she had to stop at a red light.

Phil looked out of the window, his lips pressed together to a thin line. The same time, he almost strangled her flowers with both hands. What was wrong with him? Sure, working with other agencies was always tricky business but the meeting they just had had worked out nicely!

She sighed. “Spit it out, Phil.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“You were polite. Distant.”

The light switched and she drove off.

“Usually that’s my thing,” she added.

Not even a smile. “It was business,” he said.

“You don’t trust Thomas.”

“I trust you. That’ll be enough.”

Of course that was enough, but that wasn’t all. He was hiding something.“You’re being weird.”

He rubbed his forehead. “I’m just tired,” he said. “The last few weeks were a bit much.”

“You sure it’s nothing else?”

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.”

He was definitely hiding something.

  
  


o0o

  
  


Phil came to her room the next evening. Maybe he was ready to talk. She looked at him over the mirror as she applied her lip stick. His timing stank. In just a bit, she had to leave to meet with Thomas. Damn herself for wanting to stay here. Damn herself for not being able to let go of this love.

But she was working on it. She was taking steps. Tonight was a start. Hopefully not the start of repeating old mistakes.

Phil took a step into her room and closed the door behind him. “You’re wearing a dress,” he said.

His observation skills hadn’t lost their touch. She squinted at him and put the lipstick down, before she reached for the small, golden necklace that would suit her dress perfectly. Her short, black dress with a floaty skirt that would allow her to use her legs to their full extent, if needed. She hated nothing more than a dress that restricted her ability to fight.

“You look lovely,” Phil said and walked up behind her. She pulled her hair to the side and lifted the two open ends of the necklace to her nape.

His fingers brushed over hers. “Here, let me help you with that.” He took the necklace off her hands and closed it.

She hated how soft his voice was. She hated how gentle he touched her. She hated how much she loved him.

“Thank you,” she said. He stepped back and she turned around to him.

he put his hands behind his back. “You’re really going on a date with him.”

“I leave in ten.” Unless he wanted her to stay. Gosh, she was pathetically weak around him. She needed to get out of here. But he stood right in front of her. Right in her way. Thanks to the heels she was wearing they had the same height. It would be so very easy to kiss him. She wanted this too much. She should leave.

“You look lovely,” he said and she didn’t make one step.

“You said that already,” she said. “What’s wrong?”

“He calls you Mel.” Phil pulled up his shoulders.

“So what?”

“You hate that!” he exclaimed and his body was in movement again. His hands illustrating his next words. “And he brought you red roses, which you think are cliché and cheesy. He’s been married to you for two years, how could he not know that you prefer lilies. And you hate strawberries. I know that and -

“Stop.” When he said things like that, she gained hope. “Stop.”

Phil sighed, his hands dropped to his sides. “He’s not good enough for you, He’s -”

“That’s none of your business.” She pressed her lips together.

He shook his head. “You deserve better. Someone who listens. Someone who can make you smile when you isolate yourself. Someone who makes you waffles. You love those. You -”

“You need to stop right now.” She loved him so much. How could he do this to her now?

“Melinda -”

“Either keep out of my love life or ask me out yourself!”

His eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed twice before he spoke again, “Would you? Go on a date with me?”

In a heart beat. “Don’t do this,” she begged quietly. Her hands had turned into fists. She wished she could fight this. Somebody.

He looked down and shrugged. “If he’d make you happy,” he said, “I’d keep out of it, but he never has and –“ He took a breath and looked at her again. “Just find someone who cares, yes? Someone who loves you like I –“ He didn’t continue.

Her heart raced. “You love me?”

“I need you to be happy.” He swallowed. “And he won’t make you happy. He never had before. He hasn’t changed.”

“Just tell me. Just …” She needed to hear him say it. “Do you love me?”

“Of course.” He said it like it was the most natural thing in the world. “Yes.”

Maybe he meant as a friend. He must mean it like that, right? She wanted to believe otherwise so badly.

He stroked a stray of hair out of her face. The way he looked at her …

He shrugged again. “I know I’m behaving like a jealous fool and I am just that but you deserve better, Melinda. And –“

She kissed him. She just grabbed his tie, pulled him towards her and kissed him right on the mouth. He groaned and she did it again. And again. Her mouth gliding over his, nibbling, sucking on his lips. He loved her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him.

He loved her.

He placed his hands on her hips, his thumbs brushing over the soft material of her dress.

He loved her.

She traced the seam of his lips with her tongue. They both groaned as he opened his mouth to her and they could taste each other.

He broke away and kissed her jaw, her cheeks, her neck. The spot below her earlobe. “Just stay,” he whispered, his hands caressed her back. “Just stay with me. As soon as you’ll find someone worthy, I let you go, I promise.”

“I love you.”

He pulled away and looked at her. “Please …”

“I love you,” she repeated.

He smiled. “You do?”

“Of course.” She smiled too. “Yes.”

He kissed her and she fell in love all over again.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melinda has to cancel on her ex husband …

Phil Coulson was kissing her and that was one thing Melinda couldn’t regret. Their timing was terrible, yes. But oh my, could he kiss! His mouth moved over hers expertly, nibbling on her lips.

His arms were wrapped around her waist and she could feel him harden against her thigh. Yes! She had wanted this for so long! Her hands grabbed his shoulders as she kissed him deeper.

He tasted wonderful. And he loved her. He really, really loved her. That had left her even more dizzy than his kisses.

Oh, he felt so good! His hands moved down and cupped her ass. She wanted him so much! She pressed her hips into his. He groaned and she swallowed the sound. He wanted her, too. And he loved her.

She wanted to consume him. She needed to feel his skin. She needed to feel him inside her.

She took the lapels of his suit jacked and maneuvered him until he had his back against the wall next to the cupboard with her stuff on it.

He gasped. She swallowed that too and rubbed her hips against his erection.

He grabbed her ass and lifted her up. With a swift movement, he had them both turned around. When her feet touched the ground again, she found herself pressed against the wall.

Oh yes, this was good! He broke away from her lips and kissed her throat, nibbled on her skin. She buried her hands in his hair.

So good, but still not enough!

She keened, when he moved his right hand under her skirt and up her leg until his fingers grazed her already wet sex.

His head shot up. “You’re not wearing underwear!”

She swallowed. “I’m not.” His eyes were dark with desire. She wanted him so very much! He ran two fingers through her slit and she keened again, her head lolling back against the wall. Her eyes fell shut when he inserted one finger into her pussy. She needed to grab his shoulders for support.

“You would’ve slept with him?” he asked and licked her throat.

Thomas. She would’ve to get over Phil. To feel something else. She licked her lips. “Yes.” She wanted to sleep with Phil now. Against her hip, she felt his hardened cock. She needed him _now_!

He slowly moved his finger inside of her, his palm pressed against her clitoris. “He’s better looking than me.” He nibbled on her throat. “A little taller too.”

“Don’t care,” she gasped.

“Do you love him?” He added a second finger inside of her and pumped.

Yes, just like that! Her fingers dug into the fabric of his suit. “Phil!” She wanted him to lift her up and fuck her right against this wall.

His lips glided up her neck. “Do you love him?” He stilled his fingers inside her and she groaned.

“No.”

He nibbled on her earlobe. “But you did once?” His fingers moved again and his thumb rubbed her clit. She had trouble concentrating.

“No,” she panted. “Just you.”

He froze. When she opened her eyes, he was already looking at her, his eyes widened.

She swallowed. “Just you, Phil.”

He kissed her.

“Call him,” Phil whispered against her lips. “Call him and tell him you won’t come.” He pushed his fingers back inside of her. “Tell him you don’t want him back.”

“Now?”

“Yes.” He took his left hand from her ass and reached for her cell on the cup board next to them. He was serious! She took the phone.

Finding the right number in her phone book was made difficult by his fingers, that moved slowly in and out of her pussy, barely causing any friction. He nibbled on her shoulder. The small straps of her dress left much of them exposed to him and he took full advantage. That didn’t help her concentration either.

Eventually she managed and called her ex husband.

He picked up after the third ring. “Yes?” Her speakers were loud enough, so Phil could listen as well.

“Thomas?” Her voice was raspy. The slow rhythm of Phil’s fingers drove her crazy! She nibbled on her bottom lip. “It’s me.”

“Mel! I’ve already opened a bottle of wine.” She could hear the smile behind his words.

“I can’t. - “ Her eyes fell shut, when Phil nibbled on her collar bone. “I can’t make it, I’m sorry.” She cradled Phil’s head with her left hand and held him to her.

“How about tomorrow, then?” Thomas asked. He sounded hopeful, still.

This was bad. She was a terrible, terrible person. “No, I mean, I – Ahhh!” Phil thrusted his fingers inside her. All she wanted was to drop the phone and fuck that man in front of her.

“Are you sick?” Thomas asked.

“No, I’m just …”

Phil lifted his head from her skin and looked at her.

“There’s someone else,” she said.

“We don’t have to be exclusive right now,” Thomas said, “we could -”

“It’s serious.”

Phil smiled. His thumb stroked her clit. Damn him. She bit her lip. She wanted him so much!

She heard Thomas swallow. “Oh.”

She should feel bad about this, but Phil was looking at her, his fingers still moving slowly inside her, his other hand caressing her ass. And he smiled. “I love him,” she said.

Phil’s smile brightened. She ran her hand through his hair. She loved him so damn much.

Thomas sighed. “It’s Coulson.” That wasn’t a question.

“Yes.” She felt a pinch of guilt. “I’m sorry, Thomas.” He wasn’t a bad man. He just wasn’t Phil. But he deserved better.

“Goodbye, Mel,” Thomas said quietly.

“Goodbye.” She ended the call and Phil kissed her. Deep and slow and gentle.

He broke away and nibbled on her neck. “I love you,” he said against her skin. His fingers speeded up inside of her. Her eyes fell shut and she gasped. She needed more!

She stretched out her arm to the side, dropped her cell on the cup board and searched around until her fingers found her little black purse. Blindly, she opened it and reached inside. When she felt plastic foil between her finger and thumb, she pulled her hand out. Condom.

He rubbed his erection against her thigh. This wasn’t fair!

“Phil, I need …” His hands made speaking hard. She wanted him so much! His fingers weren’t enough any more. “Please …” She pressed the condom against his chest.

“Bed,” he mumbled against her throat.

“Right here,” she rasped. “Hard, fast, I need –“

“Damn, Melinda!”

She groaned with loss when he took his hands off her body. Then he unzipped his pants. She glanced between their bodies and watched him take out his cock. Later, when she’d be less desperate for him, she’d take him into her mouth. She wanted to taste him. He looked beautiful.

She held on to his shoulders, while he opened the condom and pulled it over his cock. Her legs were trembling. The heat inside her was almost unbearable. She needed him now!

He pushed his hands up her skirt and grabbed her ass.

Their gazes met. What was he waiting for?

She spread her legs. “Fuck me.”

With a groan, he lifted her up, pushed her against the wall and thrusted inside of her.

“Yes!” she hissed. Oh yes, just like that! He pumped into her, once, twice. The look in his eyes … She felt beautiful. Loved. Wanted. His cock felt so very good inside of her!

“Harder, faster!”

“Yes.” He tilted his hips and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. His cock hit that sweet spot inside of her with every hard thrust. Again and again and again.

This was bliss!

“Phil!” Like riptide, her orgasm hit her. Her inner walls clenched around him and with a groan, he spilled himself buried deep inside of her.


End file.
